Shift
by cszimm
Summary: To each their own. Or in Sakura's case, both of them. It's an unexpected and irreversible shift in her relationships with Kakashi and Sasuke, though none of them will regret it. KakaSakuSasu AND KakaSasuSaku. LEMON: PWP, HET AND YAOI.


A/N: So, this happened. I have no regrets.

If you made it this far you should know what you're getting into, but I will reiterate. This is straight up sex, both het AND yaoi. If you like that sort of of thing, then you'll very much enjoy this little tale. If you don't enjoy it and read on anyway, I am not responsible for your negative response.

That being said, I hope everyone who does read this enjoys it as much as I do.

* * *

Sakura's opinion about team dinners at Ichiraku had evolved over time. Or, well, basically any time they ate at Ichiraku, which was almost once a day anyway. Years ago, once they had realized that Naruto acted half his age if they ate anywhere else, his teammates had come to an unspoken agreement that it was easier just to eat ramen for the rest of their lives. The fond memories of the many meals shared since then were treasured by all.

Then the dynamic shifted six months ago when she started dating Sasuke, and he started _treating_ her to ramen. Suddenly every team dinner was like a mini date, albeit one they had to share with their two teammates. This made Sakura extremely happy for the first few weeks, until the novelty wore off and eventually she paid for her own ramen again.

However, the dynamic changed again about two months ago, when she started having sex with Kakashi, and suddenly team dinners were fraught with tension for Sakura. She'd known it was wrong when it started, but her relationship with Sasuke had been rocky anyway, and she had honestly thought she was about to be dumped. Then, Kami-damn him, Kakashi just had to spar with her— _shirtless_ —and not-so-subtly seduce her by pinning her to a tree and fucking her senseless.

So it was really Kakashi's fault.

She was pretty sure Sasuke knew. Soon after her dalliance with Kakashi began, Sasuke suddenly became inexplicably more distant emotionally, but more possessive sexually. Sex with Sasuke was routine, vanilla flavored intercourse. Changing positions was considered adventurous in Sasuke's bedroom. But with Kakashi, Sakura had been introduced not just to mind-blowing positions she'd never even thought of, but a variety of mild kinks that she began to crave.

Every time she thought about breaking things off with Sasuke, he would do something to remind her that they were still together. The hopeless romantic part of her just wouldn't give that up. However despite Sasuke's actions, in a few weeks time she really didn't feel like she was dating either Sasuke or Kakashi, just enjoying sensual trysts with each of them in turn. As long as everyone was satisfied with the status quo, she felt no need to change it.

Tonight, though, it seemed Sasuke had other plans. He was suddenly being mildly affectionate by placing his hand on her knee or her back every few minutes, which for Sasuke may as well have been like making out with her in the middle of the street. Sakura knew what he was doing. Suddenly, Sasuke had decided to assert himself and stake a claim over her again.

Sasuke sat to her left, with Naruto on his other side, and Kakashi sat to her right. She cursed that she couldn't see Kakashi's face because of his damn headband pulled low over his Sharingan eye, but she was pretty sure his jaw clenched every few minutes in frustration and jealousy. The pile of broken chopsticks on the counter was also a good indication of his reaction to Sasuke's antics.

Great. It was only a matter of time before there was a turf war between the two men in her life.

The twenty minutes or so that they sat eating were some of the tensest Sakura had felt in a long time. Naruto seemed oblivious—thank Kami—and filled the silence with idle chatter. Kakashi had mysteriously slurped his ramen down within five minutes, and now sat with _Icha Icha_ in one hand, while the other continued to pulverize chopsticks. Sasuke must have been feeling like that was enough to make his point, because as soon as he was finished eating he stood up to leave.

"I'll see you at eight, Sakura," he said with a stroke of her hair.

 _Too far, Sasuke, too far!_ Sakura's mind screamed.

"She won't be seeing you tonight," Kakashi amended blithely from behind his book, "she's meeting _me_ later."

Oh shit.

All four of them went deathly still, except for the swift flick of a page turning in Kakashi's book. It was the first time any of the three of them had dared to speak of the love triangle out loud.

" _Wait,"_ Naruto said, finally putting two-and-two together. "Sakura-chan, are you dating _both_ of them?"

This was the _last_ thing she needed. Maybe if she just sat there and pretended nothing happened it would just go away?

"She's _dating_ me. She's _fucking_ him," Sasuke spat.

Okay, now there was _definitely_ no going back. The turf war was apparently going to happen _now_.

"Sasuke, that's not exactly true—" she started to try and let him down gently, but Naruto burst into a stream of incredulous accusations.

"No way Sakura-chan would do something like that, Teme! And even if she _did_ , why would she want a dirty old man like Kakashi? I mean he's a super great ninja and everything, and the Chidori is pretty cool, and Mangekyo Sharingan, right? But nobody likes him, he's so boring and never pays attention to anybody but himself—"

"Are you talking about me or Sasuke?" Kakashi cut in. Sasuke shot him a glare, but he seemed to know he had no room to talk and wisely kept his mouth shut. Naruto was not to be deterred, however.

"I know! Does he use some freaky genjutsu, on you, Sakura? That's a weird fetish, even for a pervert like Kakashi. Wait, never mind, I don't want to know—that's so gross—how could you let someone do that to you, Sakura?!"

"Technically it's a doujutsu," Kakashi corrected nonchalantly, finally putting his book away.

Sakura paled. He did not— _not_ —just admit to that.

Oh fuck, he did.

Sasuke looked utterly shocked, then slightly disappointed. She could have sworn he muttered something under his breath about _Why didn't I think of that_. But _Kakashi_ must have heard it—freakish sense of hearing and smell that the cocky bastard had—because the next words out of his smirking mouth made her jaw drop.

"Why, need someone to show it to you, Sasuke?"

"WHAT? You mean it's true!?"

Naruto sat there with his mouth gaping open, arm outstretched and pointing accusingly between Sakura and Kakashi. Well, at least that shut him up for a few minutes.

Sasuke blushed—when had she ever seen _Sasuke_ blush before? And then answered with a choked, "No!"

The sadistic smile on Kakashi's face only grew. This _really_ wasn't good; she should probably try to put a stop to this.

"Aww, but Sasuke-kun, I promise you'll like it," Kakashi purred.

 _What was going on here?_ Was Kakashi…was Kakashi _hitting_ on Sasuke? Right here in front of her? She didn't even know he swung that way, but then again she really shouldn't have been surprised. Kinky bastard. But he was supposed to be _her_ kinky bastard—

"Kakashi! You are _not_ showing that jutsu to anyone!" she yelled, marching over to try and get between the two men staring daggers at each other. No, really, she wouldn't have been surprised if kunai and Mangekyo made an appearance any second now.

On second thought, that may have been a euphemism, the way they were ogling each other. And there was just _no fucking way_ she was going to lose both of her boyfriends—fuck buddies—whatever—to _each other._

But the moment she forcefully grabbed the arm of each man, her view twisted with a swirl of leaves, and she knew all three of them were gone.

* * *

Naruto suddenly found himself alone at the ramen stand, not quite sure what to make of the disappearance of his team.

Should he go find them? Kakashi and Sasuke looked like they were about to get in a serious fight. And what about Sakura-chan? Could she handle the two men all by herself? What if she had to get between them—?

Oh.

 _Oh_.

That was one image he didn't want to see. He absolutely did _not_ need to know the details of his teammates' sex lives!

As if the hot meal could prevent permanent mental scarring, Naruto calmly and purposefully turned back to his delicious, dependable, _normal_ bowl of ramen.

…Only to be faced with a scowling Teuchi. Naruto checked his pockets frantically.

"Dammit you guys! You didn't even pay your bill!"

* * *

The trio reappeared suddenly in Kakashi's bedroom. Sakura recognized it instantly, having been here many times before—

Fucking hell was Kakashi shirtless already?

Damn he was fast. And sexy. _Yes, definitely sexy_ , she thought as she shamelessly admired the toned abs of the Copy Ninja.

It dawned on her then that Kakashi had brought both of them here for a reason, and it wasn't so they could continue arguing in private. The sight of Kakashi standing there shirtless in front of she and Sasuke—in his bedroom, no less—suddenly evoked a memory of a seemingly unimportant conversation with him a week prior.

 _They were a little drunk, lying naked on Kakashi's bed in between bouts of mind-blowing sex. Kakashi lazily stroked her body in teasing swirls as he listened to her, content to let her rant and ramble about Sasuke and her predicament as long as she was still there in his bed._

" _I'm just like Ino," she lamented, "No actually, I'm worse. At least Ino is upfront with guys when she has one-night stands. Me? I have to date someone for the romance but then have someone else on the side for the hot sex. Don't you think I'm selfish?"_

 _Kakashi leisurely kissed her neck before making his way to her mouth, distracting her with his tongue before finally answering her leading question._

" _No. I think you're sexy and confident and you don't want to settle for less than you expect from your partners, myself included."_

 _She would have been touched by his honest words of they hadn't been spoken by the one man she believed to be more emotionally unavailable than Sasuke._

" _He knows, too," she continued. "How fucked up is that? He thinks he can just take me out for a fancy dinner and then I'll forget about you, but that's just not going to happen. I can't get myself to give up either of you, but I don't know how much longer this will last. I just wish there was a way I could have both of you."_

 _Kakashi growled into her neck and rolled on top of her, hijacking her train of thought in favor of the hardness pressing into her thigh._

" _Perhaps that can be arranged for another time. But right now I'm here in front of you, and I'm going to make you scream so loud you can't remember his name."_

Her recollection was interrupted by a spluttering Sasuke, who took a few seconds to catch up to what had just happened.

"You—where are—Kakashi what the fuck?"

Ignoring the indignant Sasuke, Sakura jerked her head to meet Kakashi's gaze. He was mask-less, which could be contributing to Sasuke's inability to form coherent sentences. But what got her attention was the fire in his eyes and the feral grin set into his mouth. He looked like a predator who had just trapped his prey, waiting for them to struggle before he devoured them. Realization dawned on her then.

"You planned this…" she accused in slight wonder and confusion.

The corner of his mouth twitched upward into a lopsided smirk, his voice silken and dangerous.

"I may have orchestrated it, but it was your idea, Sakura."

Oh shit. He was right. She had been talking about having both Kakashi and Sasuke in an _emotional_ sense, but Kakashi had used his cunning and manipulative mind to give her both if them in a more literal, physical sense. _Sexual_.

It was, in Kakashi's own twisted way, actually kind of sweet. He was doing this for her, so that she could _have both of them_ as she'd requested.

Well, to be honest she suspected he also had his own selfish reasons for this, based on the way Kakashi was currently eyeing Sasuke as if he wanted to pounce on him.

"Is somebody going to tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Sasuke groused.

Before he could protest any further, Sakura took advantage of his momentary incomprehension and clutched Sasuke's face with both hands, crashing his mouth to hers.

Forcefully he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away.

"What the fuck, Sakura?" Sasuke echoed. "I'm tired of this bullshit. You have to choose one of us."

Guilt pierced her heart for a moment, but she had a feeling that Kakashi had just opened the door to another way they could solve this problem and she wasn't going to give it up easily. To be shared between her two talented lovers was a fantasy that she'd never considered until just a few minutes ago, but now that it was being dangled in front of her like a prize she wanted it badly. She bit her lip and looked up at Sasuke demurely through her lashes.

"Sasuke…just listen…there might be another way. We could compromise. All three of us. Together."

She glanced questioningly at Kakashi, looking for reassurance and support, but the Copy Ninja was staring intently at Sasuke.

When the Uchiha glanced away from Sakura and met Kakashi's fiery eyes, he blanched. Sakura wasn't sure if it was because he was still adjusting to seeing Kakashi's handsome face, or if he had finally caught on to what they were proposing.

"We don't have to fight, Sasuke," Kakashi encouraged, "Don't you agree that it would be much more enjoyable if we all just decided to…share?"

Sakura felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her at Kakashi's seductive words, and she could see the indecision in Sasuke's eyes as well. He had worked out what Kakashi implied, she was sure of it, or he would have been questioning them further.

Sasuke was considering his options, and she didn't miss the way his eyes lingered on Kakashi's face before traveling down his body. The faint blush reappeared on his cheeks and he looked quickly back at Sakura. His silence was her opening, and she took advantage of it to kiss him again, more slowly this time.

She pressed the line of her body against his as coaxed his mouth open with her lips, willing him without words to accept the invitation and give in to desire. She thought for a moment that he would push her away again when his hands came up to cup her face, but Sakura relaxed when after a few seconds Sasuke's fingers began to stroke down her cheeks to her neck. Her persuasion was working.

As Sasuke seemed to let some tension go, she felt his shoulders sag and his hands land possessively on her hips. Sasuke slanted his mouth against hers and deepened their kiss—in spite of Kakashi's presence or perhaps because of it, she wasn't sure—and Sakura wound her arms around his neck to run her hands through his soft hair.

Kakashi must have taken that as some kind of signal, because a moment later she felt him press up against her back and begin caressing her neck and shoulder with his bare mouth. The sensation left behind trails of tingling skin, as he alternated between searing brushes of his lips and more assertive nips of his teeth at her sensitive flesh. Kakashi always had been good at finding those innocuous little spots that turned her on, and as he licked the spot behind her ear she moaned into Sasuke's mouth.

Kakashi's hands began to travel lightly up and down her sides, and she could already feel his erection poking her in the lower back. Sasuke made a noise low in his throat that sounded almost like a growl when Kakashi's hands brushed his on Sakura's hip. To his credit, he merely moved them, slipping under the fabric of her shirt to bring it up over her head and leaving her in a simple black bra. The momentary loss of the mouths of both men was regretful, but the feel of Kakashi's skin on her back was worth it.

Kakashi resumed his ministrations on her neck, but Sakura leaned in close to Sasuke's ear instead of returning to his mouth.

"Let Kakashi show you the doujutsu," she whispered lowly.

She dragged her hand down Sasuke's front to brush over his clothed erection, straining against his pants.

"It will be the most intense orgasm of your life," she confirmed for him.

Sasuke actually smirked back at her, which hopefully indicated he was coming around to the idea.

"I feel like I should take offense to that."

"Well, I'll let you use it on me some time," Sakura placated.

Sasuke deliberated just a moment more before sending a glare at the other male.

"This better be good, Kakashi," he vaguely threatened.

"It will have you begging for more," bragged Kakashi. Sakura didn't have to be looking at his face to know he would be wearing a sinfully sexy—and dangerous—smirk on his face.

In truth, Kakashi wasn't lying. Having been under it several times herself, Sakura knew the visual jutsu would seem much longer to the person subjected to it than the others around them. The subject of the jutsu would be wracked with real pleasure, resulting in a powerful orgasm in seconds. The best part, though, was that she always came out of it feeling incredibly turned on and wanting more. The sex afterwards, she found with Kakashi, was always more intense, as if her senses had been heightened by the jutsu.

Sakura kissed Sasuke again, but pulled away quickly as she reached for the hem of his shirt and worked it up over his chest.

"It's always better when you're naked," she explained.

Sasuke pulled off his shirt the rest of the way before replying wryly, "Everything's better when you're naked."

He claimed her mouth again while Sakura worked on the clasp at his pants, and she felt Kakashi slide his hands into her leggings to pull them down as well. As Sasuke's pants dropped to the ground he was left in just a pair of boxers, and stepped backwards towards the bed, bringing Sakura with his as he continued to ravish her mouth.

Sasuke folded himself onto the bed with the grace afforded a ninja of his caliber, and Sakura followed him. Leaning over him, she straddled his hips and let her hands roam over his chest and abs, tracing the smooth ridges of muscle on his toned body. Dipping her hands into the waistband of his boxers, she caressed his hard length before pulling the covering fabric down his legs. When faced with his naked erection, she locked eyes with Sasuke before giving the tip a quick swirl of her tongue. Sasuke's eyes narrowed into slits as he reclined on his elbows.

"You're a tease, Sakura."

"I promise to make it up to you," she smirked as she moved to lie on one side of Sasuke. She rested one leg on top of his and propped her head up with one arm, while the other hand traced teasing circles over Sasuke's skin with her nails.

Kakashi rid himself of his pants, leaving him only in his underwear as well, before climbing over the two on the bed. The Copy Ninja kneeled with one leg between Sasuke's and gently pressed one hand to Sasuke's chest to get him to lay back against the pillows, while he used the other to brace himself in order to trap Sasuke in the doujutsu.

Sasuke no longer seemed hesitant, and boldly stared into Kakashi's eyes, ready for whenever the jutsu would activate. Sakura was mildly surprised at this, considering Sasuke was the only one of the three to be completely naked at the moment, and was placed in such a vulnerable position. She could only assume he was turned on enough to not care anymore.

Or, maybe he was a little bisexual as well. She was learning _so much_ about her lovers tonight, she thought wryly.

The glow of the Sharingan flaring to life caught her attention, and Sakura eagerly watched Sasuke, fascinated to be watching someone else under the jutsu, having never seen it secondhand. His eyes became glassy and unfocused, but remained trained in the direction of Kakashi's face. His breathing and heart rate increased, and she could see his erection twitch in reaction to the sensations of the jutsu.

What was Kakashi showing to Sasuke, she wondered. When Kakashi did this to her, she was usually bombarded with scenes of the two of them having vigorous and downright raunchy sex in positions that were difficult for even the most flexible of ninja to maintain. But what was different that just a regular genjutsu was that the doujutsu actually produced the same physical response on the recipient's body. All of those sensations in the extended time of the jutsu-world were then forced on the body all at once in the physical world, resulting in the most intense pleasure a person could experience. She'd asked Kakashi once how he produced the images, and he told her they were based in the fantasies of the caster of the jutsu, though they could of course be altered however the caster wanted them to appear. It was, therefore, an intimate experience for both parties.

She estimated that five seconds passed before Sasuke let out a moan and his hips seemed to involuntarily jerk in search of physical friction. Kakashi was inches above him, but kept his distance. About five more seconds passed before Kakashi broke the jutsu just as Sasuke reached his peak. Sasuke cried out and his arms thrashed at the sheets, as he rode out the orgasm. Sakura watched as his milky seed spilled over his heaving torso.

It would be a minute or so before Sasuke would be able to speak. It was quite staggering to be suddenly released back into consciousness at the same moment your body is experiencing the peak of physical pleasure. Sakura had actually passed out the very first time Kakashi had tried it with her.

Kakashi fell to Sasuke's other side and mirrored Sakura's pose as they waited for Sasuke to recover. When he opened his eyes again, Kakashi asked with a devilish smirk, "So, how do you feel, Sasuke-kun?"

He moaned closed his eyes again, reliving the sensation.

"Like I've been having sex for three straight days. But it's not enough…"

Sakura couldn't deny that she was turned on by watching Sasuke get off as a result of the jutsu. Her panties were growing damp between her legs and she had the urge to shift them against each other for some much needed friction. The way Sasuke's body jerked and the muscles of his abdomen jumped as he reached release was mesmerizing, and Sakura found herself wanting to see him like this more often. Even now, as her fingers resumed their path across his torso, Sasuke was trembling beneath her.

Her finger trailed through some of the warm semen on Sasuke's stomach, and Sakura swiped it up on her pointer finger. Both Kakashi and Sasuke followed her movements as she slowly stuck her tongue out to lick at the milky substance. Making a show of it, Sakura closed her eyes and moaned as she plunged her finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the digit and sucking to lick it clean.

As she opened her eyes, Sakura pushed herself upright and made sultry eyes at Sasuke. While holding his gaze she positioned herself next to his legs so that she could bend down and lick his cock from base to tip. Sasuke moaned, his skin still so sensitive from his earlier release, but yet he was already hardening again.

"Fuck, Sakura…" he hissed out as she began to lap at the milky essence covering his abdomen. She alternated between his torso and his cock, teasing it into a state of full arousal once more, until she had cleaned all of the semen from his body. Kakashi watched the entire exchange, one hand down the front of his boxers and stroking himself slowly.

When she finished Sakura finally let go of Sasuke's gaze to meet Kakashi's, and she was quickly pulled into a heated kiss by the silver haired man. Sasuke still lay between them, but he seemed to have finally regained control of his limbs as he moved to kneel behind Sakura.

Kakashi was kissing her still, sliding his tongue along hers and biting her lower lip as he pulled away, only to bring his mouth right back to hers. He moved closer to her, pulling himself against her and causing her to tilt back her head so as not to lose contact with his wonderfully talented tongue.

She could feel Sasuke unclasp her bra from behind her, and his hands ran sensuously up her back, over her shoulders, and down her arms, dragging the garment with them. It was gone in another moment, and suddenly Sakura's bare chest and back were enveloped in warm, hard flesh. She groaned at the contact, sandwiched between two incredibly sexy men who wanted to pleasure her. Her hands came up and tangled into Kakashi's unkempt hair, holding onto him as they continued their combined assault on her senses.

Sasuke wound his hands around her to cup a breast in each hand. He kneaded them firmly in slow circular motions, but avoided her nipples in an agonizing way. She was aching for him to touch her there, to provide some much needed stimulation. The two men were building a slow burn between her legs, but she needed more to ignite it fully.

"Please," she whimpered, not quite sure herself which one she was addressing.

Kakashi seemed to be content to be the secondary player—for now at least—and it was Sasuke who answered her plea.

"What is it, Sakura?"

His voice was innocent, teasing. He was going to make her ask for what she wanted. She was burning up inside and after watching Sasuke succumb to the doujutsu she felt like they had been at this for far too long already.

"Please…touch me, Sasuke."

Sakura was not above begging. It was one thing to take control in the bedroom, but there was another kind of pleasure to be found in submissiveness. At various times she had experienced both with each of the men currently worshipping her body, and found that she enjoyed either role. Luckily, so did they, but tonight, when the two were fighting for dominance between each other, she would gladly take on the submissive role to please both of them.

Sasuke obliged her easily, finally rubbing his calloused fingertips over her nipples. The friction was exactly what she needed, and she gasped at the sudden feeling as her nipples hardened into peaks. The rubbing turned into light pinches as Sasuke continued his sweet torture, rolling the nubs between his fingers.

But it wasn't enough. The three of them were all kneeling on the bed, pressed close enough for Sakura to feel the erections of both men on her back and stomach respectively. But she had spread her legs for balance and no matter how she shifted her hips, she couldn't find the friction her body craved. She couldn't even wrap a leg around one of them, and so she settled for holding onto Kakashi for dear life, roving her hands behind his neck and down his arms, struggling to find purchase as her body undulated between the two shinobi.

"Is that what you wanted, Sakura?" Sasuke baited.

She had to break away from Kakashi's mouth to answer, and so he took to sucking the pulse point on her neck. It was a few moments before she could shakily respond.

"M-more," she managed to rasp out.

"Oh?" Sasuke breathed into her opposite ear, his hot breath washing over her neck in contrast to the sharpness with which Kakashi was nipping and sucking at her other side.

"Please, Sasuke, _lower."_

She felt one of his hands leave her breast and stroked a hot trail down her sternum, past her navel, where he stopped just above her panties and traced tantalizing circles there. With a groan, she let her head fall back onto Sasuke's shoulder.

"Tell me what you want, Sakura."

"Take off my panties. Touch me," she really was begging now, her voice coming out in a desperate whine.

Sasuke gave in to her request, but moved at a glacial pace. One finger hooked into each side of her black panties as they slid slowly down her legs to her knees, where they could go no further without the three of them disentangling their limbs. Just as slowly—torturously so—Sasuke trailed his fingers back up her smooth thighs, bringing both hands to the inside of her legs in a possessive caress.

Not to leave her breasts unattended, Kakashi slid his mouth down her neck and over the soft mounds, taking one bud into his mouth while his hand palmed the other. His teeth sent jolts of pleasured pain straight to her groin, where she had yet to be touched. The feel of Kakashi's tongue on her hard nipple was a dizzying sensation. And when he blew cool air across the wet peak before switching to the other breast, she cried out in pleasure.

Yes, this was what she wanted…to be so thoroughly possessed by both Sasuke and Kakashi. To be wanted and desired. She ached for them, both of them, and groaned out her appreciations in a series of pants and moans.

Taking pity on her, Sasuke slid one finger up and down her slit, eliciting a harsh and needy cry from Sakura's lips.

"Oh _this_ is what you wanted," he whispered against her ear, "I see. You're so fucking wet."

"Yes," she agreed hastily through the sweet torture.

"Are you sure it wasn't here?"

His finger plunged deep inside of her, causing her to cry out again.

"Ah! Yes, Sasuke!"

After a few agonizing pumps in and out, Sasuke added another finger at the same moment that Kakashi gave a particularly hard bite to her nipple. She could feel herself becoming drenched in her own juices as they worked over her body, and she could feel a tightening low in her belly that meant she would only be able to hold out for so long.

She was panting harshly now, her hips moving in time with Sasuke's long fingers, taking what little purchase they could find. He added a third finger and sped up his motions in response to her quickened breaths and her ever increasing moans. She could feel herself approach the edge, willed herself to fall over it and plunge into the abyss, not sure how much longer she could wait.

The final push over the edge was when Sasuke's other hand wrapped around her to rub circles onto her clit. It was almost instantaneous, as suddenly she found herself screaming out incoherently and clutching Kakashi's arms for support. As she rode out her high, she found that neither Kakashi nor Sasuke had stopped their ministrations. They continued to relentlessly assault her pleasure-points, and Sakura realized she was already building towards a second orgasm.

"Sasuke…Kakashi…" she moaned, unable to form coherent sentences.

"Yes, Sakura," Kakashi encouraged, "You're so sexy when you're moaning my name."

Sakura could only breathe in short gasps and pants. But as pleasurable as the sensations were of their hands and mouths all over her body, she needed more. She needed to be filled. An ache had grown between her legs that left her dripping and empty. Didn't they know that? Were they planning to fuck her, or torture her all night?

Unable to articulate these thoughts, Sakura reached down with both hands and stroked Kakashi's hard cock. She felt rather than heard him growl his appreciation onto her breast where his mouth currently resided. Encouraged that she was moving in the right direction, Sakura eagerly pushed at the waistband of his boxers, hoping that Kakashi would get the hint and relieve some of this ache.

Sasuke was still caressing her wet sex with nimble hands while he kissed and sucked the skin of her neck possessively. It would be so easy for either of them to slip inside of her, to fill her up and turn her moans into screams as they rocked their hips into hers. She felt a twinge between her legs at just the thought of the pleasure their hard bodies promised.

Suddenly Sakura felt Kakashi's felt hands close firmly around her wrists and she looked up into his eyes in confusion.

"So impatient, Sakura…" Kakashi purred next to her ear, nipping the lobe lightly with his teeth. "Do you want my cock?"

Sakura groaned. "Yes…"

"Say it."

She knew Kakashi was intentionally baiting her in an effort to push Sasuke's buttons. But she would deal with Sasuke later if Kakashi would just give her what she wanted right now. If all she had to do was say a few little words... _sinfully dirty_ words…she wouldn't hesitate.

"I want your cock, Kakashi," she gasped. She caught the triumphant smirk that Kakashi shot over her shoulder, and felt Sasuke's hands tense on her body. Kakashi shifted his gaze back to her before leaning in close to whisper in her ear.

"You're going to have to wait a little while for my cock, Sakura. _Sasuke's_ going to fuck you now…and I'm going to watch."

She gasped as Kakashi suddenly released his hold on her wrists and pulled away from the front of her body. Without his support she fell forward onto the bed, catching herself on her hands and leaving her dripping sex exposed fully to Sasuke.

Kakashi let his boxers drop to the floor unceremoniously as he pulled a chair from next to the door and placed it a few feet from the bed. The way he let himself uncaringly fall into the seat and the haughty look on his face as he took in the erotic scene in front of him made Sakura feel as if Kakashi was still the one in control of the situation. He may be sitting out this round, but she and Sasuke were there to put on a show for him. She knew Kakashi was adventurous and somewhat of an exhibitionist himself; he'd persuaded her twice before to engage in semi-public sex. So it really shouldn't have surprised her to learn he was also a voyeur.

It turned her on even more than she thought possible.

Without breaking eye contact with Sakura, Kakashi began to leisurely stroke his hard length in one hand, the other going up to rest casually on the back of his head. He was settling in for the duration of the show.

Distracted by the sight of Kakashi stroking himself, Sakura hadn't been prepared for Sasuke's hard cock to enter her so suddenly from behind. She let out a gasp of pleasure at the sensation of finally being filled, her back arching as Sasuke set a brutal pace. She must not have been the only impatient one.

She felt Sasuke curl over her body, one hand reaching around to stroke her clit in maddeningly slow circles, a contrast to the hard thrusts of his hips. The other hand traveled up her stomach before roughly palming a breast. His fingers tweaked her nipple, causing her to cry out sharply. Finally, his teeth made contact with her shoulder, and she could feel Sasuke's hot, panting breaths spread over her neck.

"Don't forget that I had you first, Sakura," he said darkly.

"Yes, Sasuke…" she moaned. Her eyes were still locked with Kakashi, and she could see the fire burning there in response to the exchange with Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed her neck appreciatively, and then she felt him pull backwards again. His hips never stopped moving against hers, and his hands retreated to her hips. Sakura pushed back against his thrusts, finding his rhythm easily. He moaned at the feeling of her ass grinding against him, and his grip on her body tightened; his movements were becoming rougher and his thrusts deeper. He was hitting a spot deep inside of her that made her cry out with every snap of his hips, and the intensity made her dip her head low to the mattress, utterly submitting to Sasuke's brutal force.

Apparently that wasn't enough to satisfy Sasuke's dominance, and a few seconds later she felt one of his hands tangle itself firmly in her hair and force her head up. It wasn't painful, but it caused her back to arch even farther and her mouth dropped open in pleasure.

"I want him to see your face when I make you come," Sasuke commanded.

Obediently Sakura focused again on Kakashi; his posture hadn't changed and he leered at her as his hand sped up its movements.

She was close, so close.

"Sasuke!"

His hips increased their pace again, impossibly fast, and within seconds she felt her walls quiver and spasm around Sasuke's cock. The friction as he continued to pound into her drew out her orgasm, causing her to moan long and low as her eyes drifted closed. As she felt herself coming down from her high, she was vaguely aware of Kakashi stalking towards her until he stood directly in front of her.

His intentions clear, Sakura willingly took Kakashi's cock into her mouth and began to suck as he placed one hand on her head to help guide her motions. She smiled in triumph around his length when he groaned out his appreciation. She licked from the base to the tip, swirling her tongue around the head. Then without warning she dipped her head low and engulfed him entirely in her mouth, sucking hard as she slowly pulled away again.

It was difficult to maintain a sensual rhythm with Kakashi's cock, though, with the way Sasuke was pounding into her from behind. It was all she could do to brace herself against his thrusts, and out of reflex her hands came up to wrap around Kakashi's hips and thigh. As much as she could, she pleasured Kakashi enthusiastically while Sasuke continued to fuck her. It was exhilarating being trapped between the two powerful shinobi.

After just a few more wonderful minutes Sasuke groaned and emptied his own release into Sakura's waiting body. The spurts of hot liquid inside her core elicited a few more latent spasms of her muscles, drawing his seed into her body. She moaned around Kakashi's cock, and the vibrations made the member twitch inside her mouth. Sasuke's movements slowed to a stop, though Kakashi continued to slowly fuck her mouth.

Sakura felt Sasuke leave a kiss on the middle of her back before pulling out of her falling back against the pillows, his breath coming in shallow pants. The sudden emptiness between her legs made Sakura moan with longing. In the next moment she realized Kakashi was pulling himself away from her mouth. She thought the man must have some sort of god-like ability to control his body, as he had yet to come at all tonight.

As Sakura looked up to him for direction, he gently pulled her up by her shoulders and kissed her roughly. Kakashi pressed his hard body against hers as he dominated their kiss, his tongue gliding into her mouth and stroking over her own. It was just enough of a kiss to assert himself once more, before he released her mouth and pushed her down and back towards Sasuke. Her head landed on Sasuke's chest, his knees spread out to either side of her, and Kakashi pulled her legs forward until her hips were even with the edge of the bed.

"Now it's my turn."

A blush—ridiculous though it may be considering their activities up to this point—spread across her cheeks when she realized her panties were still stretched between her knees. Sasuke had fucked her roughly she had been so eager for the pleasure that she had forgotten all about them, and now her wanton behavior seemed absurdly risqué. Kakashi took no notice of this, however, and simply grabbed the lacy garment and pulled it unhurriedly down her legs. He did not even spare her face a glance as his eyes took in the slight of her exposed womanhood, flushed and dripping with a mixture of her own orgasm and Sasuke's essence.

Now that Kakashi was taking control, Sasuke reached down with both hands to fondle Sakura's breasts. He continued his sweet torture from earlier, at first avoiding her nipples until she mewled in protest, and then pinching them harshly between his thumb and forefinger. First one hand left her breasts for a moment, and then the other, each returning _wet_ to swirl around her hardened peaks. The stimulation made her arousal flare again—and a good thing too, since Kakashi seemed intent on having his way with her yet.

The silver haired ninja knelt next to the bed so that Sakura couldn't see him, but she could definitely _feel_ him. Each of her legs was held in his firm grasp, spreading her wide, and his mouth was leaving hot, open mouthed kisses on the inside of her thighs. He was traveling higher and higher, closer and closer to her core.

Certainly he wasn't going to—not after Sasuke had—

"Ahh! Kakashi!" she cried out as she suddenly felt Kakashi's tongue lick her slit from one end to the other. Apparently he _was_.

His tongue swirled over her clit and she felt his hands splay on her thighs as his thumbs gently pulled apart the lips of her opening. His breath ghosted over her sensitive skin, and she felt hot liquid leaking out of her. A moment later Kakashi's tongue was lapping at her thighs and around her folds, catching the seeping liquid.

"Fuck," he moaned, "I can taste _both_ of you…"

Sakura didn't have a chance to react to his erotic statement, as his tongue plunged suddenly into her body. She could feel him lapping at her skin, flicking his tongue over her folds and twisting inside of her. One of his thumbs found her clit again, and the dual sensations were too much for her to handle. It was so soon after her last release, and she was riding that quickly towards another.

Sakura's hands latched onto Kakashi's hair, pulling him closer to her as her hips ground up towards him, trying to find purchase. His mouth dragged from her opening up to her clit again, his tongue tapping and swirling against the swollen bundle of nerves. Not to leave her empty, Kakashi thrust two fingers roughly into her.

That was her undoing.

The softness and warmth of his pliant tongue immediately followed by the unforgiving hardness of his fingers pushed her over the edge and into the throes of blissful orgasm once more. She screamed her release; the throbbing between her legs seemed to resonate throughout her body.

"Kakashi!"

His fingers continued to pump in and out of her as she rode out the orgasm, and she felt his motions like shockwaves as far north as her hardened nipples under Sasuke's hands.

After several more seconds the throbbing between her legs subsided, but before Sakura could begin to catch her breath she realized Kakashi was staring down at her hungrily, fisting his cock.

Oh, Kami, he hadn't even begun to fuck her properly and she was already exhausted. How many orgasms had she already endured this evening? Three? She was pretty sure it was three, but she'd lost count. Sasuke hadn't ever ceased his attention to her sensitive breasts, and when she felt Kakashi brush this tip of his cock against her she moaned with pleasure. How was it possible to still be this turned on without the aid of the doujutsu? If they kept this up, her two lovers would leave her incapable of ever leaving the bedroom again!

Which, as she thought about it, was probably exactly what they wanted anyway.

Kakashi distracted her from her thoughts when she realized he was teasing her with his cock, sliding it over her wet sex and pushing the tip just inside before pulling back out again. The infuriating man had self-control to rival the most pious monks! Her hips jerked involuntarily, trying in vain to force Kakashi inside of her. Sakura tried to sit up and reach for him, tried to take control of the situation, only to be forced back down by none other than Sasuke.

The dark haired man pulled her against his chest again, and his hands left her breasts to grab onto her wrists.

"You're a greedy girl, Sakura," he accused lowly. "If you're going to have both of us, you're going to have to learn patience…and endurance."

Sakura let out a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan at Sasuke's words. He was right, of course—they were both passionate and nearly insatiable in bed on their own, and having them both at once meant she was in for a long night.

So she would continue to be thoroughly sexed by the two finest shinobi she had ever met. At the same time. Oh, damn, what a shame.

Sasuke brought her wrists up over her head to the nape of his neck and held them captive there, forcing her to accept whatever torture Kakashi wished to inflict on her. She became very aware that her legs were spread wide for the viewing pleasure of both men. Kakashi continued to tease her, and Sasuke had grown hard again against her back.

"Kakashi, please," she begged, trying to appease him.

"Please, what?"

"Please fuck me…"

He stared at her for a moment more, still denying her request.

"If your hands leave the back of Sasuke's head, I'll stop," he threatened before plunging his cock inside of her in one smooth motion.

She threw her head back against Sasuke's chest at the initial feeling of Kakashi filling her up again. He set a slow, languid pace, and she could feel every inch of him as he slid in and out of her. His hands grasped her legs just above her knee, forcing her legs up and open wider and allowing him even more access. The controlled motions were sharply juxtaposed against Sasuke's earlier frenzied fucking, but no less pleasurable.

Sasuke's hands still had not released her wrists, and she turned her head with some difficulty up to look at him. Upon realizing that he wasn't meeting her eyes, she followed his gaze down to the apex of her thighs, where he could clearly watch Kakashi's cock being swallowed by her sex, only to reemerge again and repeat the action. His breaths were coming in pants; she could feel the slight rise and fall of his chest beneath her.

"Do you like watching, too, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered seductively.

"Yes," he rasped, tearing his eyes away from the erotic sight. "I love seeing you so wide open and wet. It's all I can do to be patient myself and wait my turn."

Sakura moaned as Kakashi thrust into her with more force, finally starting to pick up speed.

"Yes, Kakashi, faster…"

He thankfully obliged her and began thrusting with a pace that would quickly bring her to orgasm again. Sakura tilted her hips in time with his and felt her breathing match the panting of Sasuke's below her. She was getting close; she could feel the spring coiling tight in her belly. Biting her lip and scrunching her eyes closed, she focused on the friction of Kakashi moving roughly in and out of her, crying out when he hit a particular spot deep inside.

But suddenly the wonderful feelings ceased, and her body was left aching, pulsing with need and her eyes flew open.

Kakashi had pulled away from her and he was wearing that sadistic smirk that made her blood boil with both anger and excitement. He was playing games.

It was then she realized that her hands were no longer at the back of Sasuke's head—they were still trapped beneath Sasuke's hands, but now they were locked on either side of her, against the mattress. She hadn't moved them— _Sasuke_ had done it. And worse, Kakashi knew it!

"You bastards!" she panted as her body twitched demandingly.

"Well I _did_ say I would stop if your hands moved, and you just look so sexy when you're being held down and writhing."

"And I just wanted to see your wet pussy taking Kakashi's cock some more. I didn't want the show to end so soon."

Fuck, she loved it when they talked dirty.

Sasuke's hair brushed her cheek as he leaned down to suckle her neck, helping her to relax against him again. "We'll make it worth it," he promised.

Sasuke kept her hands at their sides as Kakashi entered her once more. Presumably for Sasuke's benefit, Kakashi once again started with a slow and torturous pace. When she looked into the eyes of the Copy Ninja, they were focused above her—locked with Sasuke's gaze. She could feel Sasuke's hips jerk against her lower back, in time with Kakashi's thrusts into her body.

It was only mildly surprising that Sasuke, although hesitant in the beginning, was being so turned on not just by Sakura but by Kakashi as well. Their silver-haired lover was an Adonis, talented and irresistible. And if Sasuke was so blatantly attracted to Kakashi, it would seem that this tryst might not just be for tonight.

Sakura groaned in appreciation of the two men sharing their bodies with her, and Kakashi finally started to pick up his pace again. Soon he was thrusting into her harder than before their interruption, causing Sakura to cry out with every thrust. Her breasts were bouncing freely in time with their movements, and the coil was wound again, tight and low and hot; it would bust into flame any moment.

"Don't you dare stop, Kakashi," she managed to pant out.

His only response was to lunge forward suddenly, shifting his weight forward on the bed so that her legs were forced to wrap around him. He was groping her breasts roughly and the new position allowed him to pound into her deeper, harder than before. His erratic thrusts pushed her over the edge and she finally came, screaming out his name. With just a few more rough jerks of his hips she felt Kakashi reach his own release.

Sakura could feel Kakashi's seed spilling into her in hot spurts as she came down from her orgasm. Her body tingled with awareness and sensitivity, and she realized Kakashi was stretched above her. With hazy eyes she followed the line of his body and found that he was passionately kissing Sasuke, even as he continued to massage her breasts and her body milked the last of his orgasm from his cock.

When he was spent, Kakashi shifted his hips to pull out of her, but his hands remained on her breasts while Sasuke's traced over her sides and abdomen. Sakura was so completely sated that she could only moan at the feeling of being pressed between the two hard male bodies, but the sight of them making out while touching her so intimately was keeping her aroused.

The two shinobi fought for dominance in the kiss, as they had fought for dominance over Sakura. Their tongues and teeth clashed roughly, their mouths still unfamiliar to each other. They grunted and moaned, continuing to touch Sakura with their hands while their tongues and lips met again and again. Kakashi, having the advantage in height as he leaned over both Sakura and Sasuke, soon won the battle and coaxed Sasuke into a more submissive role.

"You're not done with me, are you?" Sakura interrupted wryly from between them. They broke the kiss and Sasuke at least had the decency to look sheepish at momentarily forgetting about her. "It's just that I feel like I deserve a reward or something for introducing you," she continued dryly.

Kakashi sat back so that he was kneeling between her legs, then gave her a hot look and a wink.

"Well, I'm sure you know by now, Sakura-chan, that there's a fine line between _reward_ and _punishment_."

"After all," Sasuke continued, "It was _your_ deviousness that led to all this in the first place."

Sasuke's hands were roaming over her body again, and Kakashi's were sliding up her legs towards the apex of her thighs. There was something predatory about their words now, and the dynamic between the three of them had shifted again. No longer did it feel like they were fighting over her; it felt more like they were united against her.

She sat up between them and her eyes darted between their faces. Their eyes held the same hungry look, as if she were prey that they had cornered between them.

"Let us show you just how much we _both_ still want you, all of you." Kakashi ominously proposed.

Who was she to resist the pleasure that dark statement promised?

"Yes," was all she managed to get out in a breathy moan before Sasuke's mouth descended on hers. His tongue swept into her mouth and she sucked it lightly to elicit a groan from him, eager to please him.

Once again the three of them knelt closely together on the bed, kissing and touching everywhere they could reach. The pace now was hot and frantic, all trepidation gone and only the desire to pleasure and be pleasured remained. Sweat-slicked skin surrounded Sakura as she surrendered her body to Sasuke and Kakashi.

Sasuke grunted as her hands glided along his erection, and she smirked into the kiss. She may be playing the submissive tonight, but that didn't mean she couldn't find satisfaction in eliciting such an uncontrolled reaction from the stoic Uchiha.

Kakashi's hands teased along her hips and thighs as he sucked hard on her neck; she would have marks there to heal in the morning. His fingertips trailed along the line between her leg and her hip, tickling her and making the muscles in her lower abdomen jump. She gasped as he ghosted over her entrance for just a second, just enough to remind her body what his hands were capable of making her feel, before he retreated and resumed working over her heated skin everywhere but there.

Sasuke on the other hand was beyond teasing; his assault on her sensitive nipples was merciless. He started by simply rubbing circles over them with the pads of his thumbs, the friction causing them to rise and peak. Alternating hands, Sasuke began to flick at the pebbled nubs, his blunt fingernails just barely scratching the delicate skin and eliciting harsh pants from Sakura. Soon he was pinching and tweaking them between his fingers; his treatment of the hard buds was a little rough, but Sakura was too turned on to care.

She moaned into Sasuke's mouth when Kakashi took the round globes of her ass in each hand and squeezed, massaging them with circular motions. She could feel his erection rubbing over her backside and he growled into the juncture of her neck.

"Have I ever told you that you have a great ass, Sakura?"

He had, actually, but that didn't mean she didn't like hearing it.

"Hn," Sasuke agreed as he pulled away from her mouth, "but I much prefer these…"

One nipple was encased in wet heat as Sasuke took it into his mouth, while his hand continued to massage her other breast. Her body undulated between the two men, writhing and yearning for more of their touch. She arched into Sasuke's mouth and leaned back onto Kakashi's shoulder, as one of Kakashi's hands came up to cup the back of her head and turn her towards him. He captured her mouth again, and his other hand snaked down over her hip to rub maddening circles on her clit.

Sakura bucked into Kakashi's hand as Sasuke moved his mouth to her other nipple, leaving the first wet and red and tingling. One of her hands still stroked Sasuke's cock, and the other kept a tight hold on his hair. The intensity of Kakashi's single finger on her clit was almost unbearable.

"Kakashi," she panted as she broke away from her mouth. "I can't take much more."

He placed a consoling kiss on her lips before whispering lowly in her ear.

"I know you're almost there, don't hold back, Sakura."

With that he attacked her neck again, and his hand shifted lower to plunge two fingers into her aching core, while his thumb resumed the torture on her swollen button.

"Ahh! Yes!" she cried as her orgasm tore through her within seconds.

Kakashi's fingers left her almost as soon as the spasms began, and she whimpered at the loss. It wasn't for long, however; the same hand dragged across her hip and around, following the curve of her ass. He dipped the same two fingers back into her, driving into her again and prolonging her release, but this time his thumb pressed against her rear entrance and provided an entirely new and pleasurable feeling.

The touch did not disturb her; Kakashi had taken her there before and knew what he was doing. And, well, she would be lying if she said she hadn't known from the beginning that their night would be taking this turn.

She moaned long and low, her body's movements slowing to a heady, sensual grind between Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Can you handle one more round?" Sasuke challenged with a dark smirk.

"You two are going to be the death of me," Sakura panted as Kakashi continued to stroke inside of her, "But I can't imagine a better way to go."

"That's my girl," Kakashi grinned against her neck.

Sasuke broke away from her to lie down on his back, and she immediately missed the warmth of his body. Her wet nipples hardened further, the air cool in comparison to Sasuke's hot mouth and skin. Sakura watched him leer as his eyes traveled the length of her body, held possessively by Kakashi and looming over him in all its beauty.

She, too, took in the sight of Sasuke's body stretched out before her. His hard muscles rippled as he settled himself against the pillows, his skin gleamed with sweat and his erection stood tall between his legs.

Kakashi finally relinquished his hold on her and gently pushed her down towards Sasuke, who again kissed her eagerly. Sakura felt the bed dip as Kakashi shifted towards the nightstand, the squeak of the shallow wooden drawer drawing her attention. The Copy Ninja winked at her as he palmed a small bottle of lube.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke and wound her hands into his hair, anchoring herself as she straddled his hips ground herself against his erection. He moaned into her mouth before breaking away briefly.

"Fuck, Sakura. _Patience_ , or we won't get to finish this."

She responded by nipping at his bottom lip and coaxing another heated kiss out of him, and his hands came up to massage her breasts and flick across her nipples once more. Behind her, Kakashi smoothed one hand over her lower back and then down before pushing one slick finger inside of her puckered hole. She ground her hips against Sasuke again, ignoring the slight discomfort in favor of the friction on her clit.

Kakashi pumped gently and slowly in and out of her for a few minutes, before adding a second finger. The pleasure was building, and the movements of her hips changed, alternating between pushing back against Kakashi's fingers and grinding onto Sasuke's lap. Kakashi placed a kiss on her spine, silently encouraging her as he scissored his fingers and stretched her.

After a few more minutes Kakashi's fingers left her and he leaned over her briefly to kiss her neck. "Sasuke first," he instructed.

As the Copy Ninja pulled away to allow her space, Sakura sat up and aligned her entrance with Sasuke's cock. They both moaned as she sank down onto him, encasing him deeply inside of her eager body. She ground her hips again and let her head fall back; the sensation of him inside of her and the increased friction on her clit was divine. Kakashi allowed her a few more moments of this before pushing her upper body back down to meet Sasuke's chest.

Kakashi leaned over her, and turned her head to meet his mouth in a quick kiss before he pulled away and steadied her hips with both hands. She felt his tip press against her entrance, bracing herself as he pushed forward gently. Her mouth dropped open in pleasure as he sheathed himself inside of her.

She was so incredibly full! It was amazingly erotic to have both of them inside her at once, but she quickly became overwhelmed. Sakura was trapped between them, clutching onto Sasuke below her as she adjusted. Sasuke must have seen a brief look of panic cross her face before the pleasure overrode it again, because he leaned up to kiss her gently.

"Don't think, just _feel_ , Sakura. We'll take care of you."

She nodded and closed her eyes, knowing she could trust them. She forced herself to relax and focused on how incredible the two shinobi made her feel. Her body stretching tightly around both men made her feel so wanted and desired. It made her feel as though they could no longer take turns with her, that their desire for her was so great that they needed to have her at the same time. It was heady and intoxicating and she wanted more.

After another moment Kakashi pulled out slowly and pushed back in, a little faster.

"Ahh, Kakashi yes!" she gasped at the sudden intense pleasure.

That was the signal they had been waiting for, and without further warning both men began pounding into her. It was rough and fast, and exactly what she had been craving from them once her initial trepidation dissipated. They timed their thrusts expertly, pushing into her simultaneously and causing her to cry out with every thrust. Neither of them silenced her.

Kakashi's driving hips forced her down onto Sasuke 's cock as he bucked up to meet her, just as Sasuke's hips provided more resistance to Kakashi's thrusts. Each provided more opposing force than she would have been able to muster with her own body, and the pleasure increased exponentially.

"Kakashi! Sasuke!" she cried out in appreciation.

"…Knew you'd like this," Kakashi panted from behind her.

" _Yes…"_

She could feel an intense ball of pressure building, and with each thrust she felt like she was being pushed higher, being buoyed towards that pinnacle moment. She wished that she could move, could help them guide her towards it, but their positions left her completely at their mercy. Even if she felt she was _able_ to move, thrusting her hips towards one man would cause her to retreat from the other. It was a sacrifice too great to attempt, and so she succumbed to their unyielding power.

Her body was strung so taut with the intensity of their position and the marathon evening of lovemaking that she didn't last much longer. Without warning the pressure burst, and she felt her muscles contract as she screamed out in ecstasy. She thought she heard one of the men curse, but her senses couldn't register anything but the fire burning through her veins as she endured the longest and most intense orgasm of the night.

Kakashi and Sasuke still thrust into her, the epicenter of the quaking that rippled through her. Their movements were no longer coordinated as they each raced towards their own release, pumping erratically in and out of her wet and shaking body.

Her senses came back to her just in time to see Sasuke's face contort and to feel his seed spill inside of her in hot spurts. Kakashi followed closely after that, causing aftershocks to ripple through Sakura's feminine muscles.

Time seemed to slow down with their heartbeats, and Sakura couldn't say how long it took them to recover. She groaned as Kakashi pulled out of her gently and let himself fall to the bed next to Sasuke. With effort, she slid away from Sasuke and wormed her way between the two shinobi.

As she curled into Kakashi's chest, Sasuke slung an arm around her waist and pulled himself close to her back, tenderly kissing her shoulder. Kakashi kissed the top of her head and she smiled to herself.

"You guys have spoiled me," she admonished, "I hope you don't still intend to make me choose between the two of you."

Kakashi chuckled. "I don't think either of us can give you up, Sakura."

"I'll learn to share," Sasuke agreed. "Besides, Kakashi likes me too much to give me up either."

Closing her eyes, Sakura was pretty sure she could imagine the arrogant smirk on Sasuke's face, silently challenging Kakashi to deny his accusation. And she was sure that Kakashi would be wearing that sadistic smile. He certainly wouldn't deny it—he would just show Sasuke exactly how true the statement was. Sasuke would be in for it, once they could all move again.

But before the competitive ninja could engage in anything else, Sakura drifted to sleep in the warmth of their arms.

* * *

When she woke the next morning, she found that she had slept so deeply that she hadn't even shifted around.

Or, maybe it was because she was she was held tightly by both of her equally possessive lovers.

Sasuke still had one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, while she used the other as a pillow. The hand of that arm was splayed against Kakashi's chest, right next to her own. She felt one of Kakashi's hands resting on her hip, and when she twisted slightly she could see the other next to Sasuke's head, as if he'd fallen asleep stroking the Uchiha's hair.

Sakura grinned at the sweet picture they made. The two had formed an unexpected bond last night, one that would allow Sakura to avoid any negative consequences of playing them both as she had been. It was nothing she could have ever expected, and it was very fortunate for her that it had worked out this way.

As much as she loved the idea of never moving from that spot, Sakura desperately needed a shower after last night. She wriggled as gently as she could with the intention of escaping towards the foot of the bed, trying not to disturb the sleeping men. However, they were elite ninja with finely honed senses, and it didn't surprise her at all when Kakashi's hand tensed on her hip.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked without even opening his eyes, voice gravelly with sleep.

And oh, that sleepy voice was so sexy.

"Just to shower," she placated.

Sasuke stirred behind her and she felt him nuzzle her hair. "Mind if I join you?"

"I would love that," Sakura sighed, "Except that Kakashi's stupid shower is only about two feet wide. Trust me, it's not going to work."

Sasuke snorted with indignation. Reluctantly they disentangled their limbs, and Sakura was finally free to go clean up.

When she emerged fifteen minutes later wrapped in Kakashi's bathrobe, she found both men sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea. They'd both donned clean navy sweatpants, and Sakura found it curious that Sasuke was already comfortable enough to be borrowing Kakashi's clothes. She poured herself a steaming cup and sat down to join them.

She was pleasantly surprised to see them interacting so easily together, as the three made idle conversation. There was no more anger between Sasuke and Kakashi, and it felt natural for the three of them to be here, the morning after.

"So, does anybody have to work today?" Sasuke inquired casually and took a sip from his mug. When he was met with silence from both Kakashi and Sakura, his eyes darted down to stare intently at the wood grain of the tabletop before he continued.

"Good, because, well…there was one more thing I wanted to try."

 _This must be something scandalous,_ she thought. Sasuke was actually blushing slightly, even after everything he'd done with the two of them last night. Kakashi seemed to catch on quickly, and _dammit_ there was that sadistic smirk again.

"Ah…from the doujutsu, yes?" the Copy Ninja clarified.

Sasuke's blush deepened, but he met Kakashi's eyes and nodded.

Sakura was confused. What the hell were they talking about? "Somebody going to fill me in?" she asked.

"Well," Sasuke started, choosing his words carefully, "I just thought since I had sex with you, Sakura, and you had sex with Kakashi…that we should…completethetriangle."

He mumbled the last few words together as he averted his gaze, and Sakura wasn't quite sure what he'd said so she looked for Kakashi for clarification.

"He wants me to fuck him in the ass," Kakashi translated smugly.

 _Ah. Of course. What else would it be?_ She thought dryly. At least that explained why Sasuke was now almost as red as a tomato.

However, it was quite an alluring idea, for once getting to be the voyeur. She no longer felt that they would abandon her for each other, and seeing her two lovers indulge in their bodies together would be incredibly erotic for her.

Deciding that she _really_ wanted to encourage this, Sakura stood and sidled over to Sasuke, plopping down into his lap to whisper seductively in his ear.

"He's very good," she assured, nipping Sasuke's earlobe for emphasis. "And I can't wait to watch."

She heard Kakashi chuckle at her antics.

"So impatient, Sakura. But I'm ready whenever you are, Sasuke."

"Now," Sasuke demanded quickly, regaining his confidence and salvaging his dignity.

Sakura was excited for the chance to watch her two lovers together, and eagerly she pulled Sasuke from his chair and started to lead him back towards the bedroom by the hand.

"Couch will be better for this, I think," Kakashi interrupted as he took one last sip of tea before getting up.

Following his instructions Sakura redirected them to the small living room, adjacent to the kitchen and consisting of a well-worn couch and a single mismatched chair. Sasuke slipped an arm around Sakura's waist and she leaned into his embrace as they waited for Kakashi to join them. He emerged a few moments later from the bedroom and tossed a small bottle on the couch.

"Going to need that later," he said vaguely.

Without questioning, both Sasuke and Sakura looked to Kakashi for direction.

The Copy Ninja stalked towards Sasuke and approached him from behind, pressing his chest to Sasuke's back. Kakashi's hands ran down Sasuke's arms, then back up before following the same path along his ribcage before coming to rest on his hips. He bent down just a little to nuzzle into Sasuke's neck, while Sasuke leaned into his touch.

"I think I have to prove to you," Kakashi murmured in Sasuke's ear, "Just how right you were when you said I wouldn't give you up, Uchiha."

Sakura felt a jolt of pleasure run straight to her core while witnessing the exchange.

"I'll go easy on you, since it's your first time," Kakashi smirked at his own pun. "And Sakura is going to help. Whatever she does to you, you're going to turn around and do to me."

She bit her lip and met Kakashi with a sultry gaze, before stepping away from Sasuke and reaching for the tie on the bathrobe. She definitely did not want to be the only one wearing clothes during this encounter.

As slowly as she could, and knowing that the eyes of both shinobi were following her every move, she let the hem of the robe fall open to reveal a teasing sliver of skin up the length of her lithe body. She dragged her fingertips from were they rested near her navel, up over bare skin and between her breasts, caressing her collarbone and her neck. She let her hands catch the neck of the robe and shrugged it down over her shoulders. The fabric dropped and caught at her elbows, exposing her chest to them fully, before she straightened her arms and let it fall to the floor in a pool at her feet.

Stepping towards Sasuke, Sakura finally felt that she was back in a predatory role with her two men. Her body held power over them, captivated them as they watched the sway of her hips with reverence. She was in control.

Without a word she held Sasuke's head between her hands and stood on tiptoe to touch her lips to his, pressing her naked body against him. He moaned into her mouth at the contact and Sakura took the opportunity to press her tongue into his mouth. She dominated the kiss, controlling the rhythm. He submitted easily, yielding to her as she explored his mouth. Finally she pulled away and bit his bottom lip lightly, signaling the end of their kiss.

Sakura smirked at him, daring Sasuke to do as Kakashi instructed and turn around to repeat the kiss on their silver-haired lover. To Sasuke's credit, he didn't hesitate. Having already kissed Kakashi thoroughly last night, Sakura figured this must be a comfortable first step for him.

Watching the two men kiss made heat flare in Sakura's belly again. She caught a flash of tongue as they pulled away, and then Sasuke brought his mouth back to Kakashi's for more. Kakashi's hands still rested on Sasuke's hips, and Sakura found herself running her hands over her hot skin while she watched. Interestingly, Sasuke made out with Kakashi for longer than he'd made out with Sakura just moments before.

When he finally broke away and turned back to Sakura, she was on him almost instantly. This time she kissed his neck, concentrating on his pulse point, while her hands raked down his chest and over his abdomen. She nipped lightly at the tendon in his neck and licked to salve away the sting, then let her fingertips brush over his flat nipples, causing him to moan again. Smiling into the crook of his neck she repeated the action, before dropping her hands to the tent in his pants.

She stroked briefly over the fabric before dipping her hands under the waistband to grasp his cock. She could feel him hardening in her hands, and continued to kiss and lick his neck as she gave a few long strokes.

A whine came from Sasuke's mouth as she pulled away suddenly, and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Tease," he accused.

She merely smiled sweetly and made a twirling motion with her finger.

With just a hint of hesitation, Sasuke imitated the way Sakura had kissed his neck, and Kakashi tilted his head back, closing his eyes. Sakura could see the way Sasuke's hands faltered only slightly as they slid over Kakashi's torso. The hard ridges of another man's chest and abs would be familiar, yet foreign in this context, but Sasuke seemed to gain more confidence as he explored the planes of Kakashi's body.

While Sasuke touched Kakashi, Sakura touched herself. She ran her hands down her sides and over her stomach lightly, then trailed back up between her breasts. Her hands seemed to move of their own accord when they cupped her perky mounds and rubbed her fingertips over the hard peaks.

After a few minutes Sasuke's hand dropped into Kakashi's pants, and Sakura finally heard the Copy Ninja let out a small groan at the feeling of Sasuke's hands around his cock. Just as Sakura had done, Sasuke only gave a few long strokes before pulling away.

"Damn you, woman," she head Kakashi mutter at the loss of Sasuke's hands.

She laughed lightly. "Don't worry, I think you'll like what's coming next."

When Sasuke faced her again and Kakashi's hands returned to Sasuke's hips, she smiled demurely up at the Uchiha before dropping to her knees. With just a quick tug to bring the elastic waistband over Sasuke's erection, his pants pooled at his feet and left him exposed to Sakura. Deliberately she licked the shaft from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the head. She repeated the motion twice more, before sliding her mouth down slowly over the entire length of his cock.

Sasuke groaned, and when Sakura glanced up at him, his head leaned against Kakashi's chest while the older ninja rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder, watching. Sakura sucked hard a few times and massaged her tongue against the underside of the shaft as she slowly pulled it out of her mouth. When she reached the tip she gave a final hard suck and a firm lick before freeing it completely.

"Fuck," Sasuke breathed.

Sakura wasn't sure if that was in reaction to her stellar blowjob, or his realization that now Sasuke had to blow Kakashi.

With a nudge from Kakashi, Sasuke turned around and obediently dropped to his knees. A little slower than Sakura had done, Sasuke brought the navy pants down to the floor around Kakashi's feet. For a few seconds Sasuke simply stared at the impressive length before him, before reaching up and taking it in his hand. With a glance up at Kakashi, Sasuke tentatively mimicked Sakura and let his tongue glide along Kakashi's shaft.

Kakashi let out an encouraging moan, and Sasuke repeated the action with more confidence.

"That's it Sasuke. Just think about what _you_ like, and do that to me."

Sakura could no longer stand to simply watch as Kakashi instructed Sasuke on giving blowjobs, so she made her way over to the armchair and sat down. Spreading her legs, she let her fingers tease her nipples for a few seconds before one hand traveled down to the apex of her thighs. She found herself already wet, and began to rub slow circles over her clit as she watched Sasuke suck Kakashi's cock.

He'd worked up the courage to take Kakashi all the way into his mouth, and while he struggled at first to relax his throat, he was catching on quickly. Sasuke was now sucking enthusiastically on Kakashi's length, pulling him in and out of his mouth while Kakashi rested both hands on his head.

"That's enough, Sasuke," Kakashi moaned after a few minutes. "Couch. Now."

Kakashi sat down in the center of the couch, directly across from Sakura, and smacked his thigh in a lewd invitation to Sasuke. With a slight blush, Sasuke gingerly sat down on the Copy Ninja's lap, and Kakashi brought Sasuke's back to his chest.

Wrapping his arms around Sasuke possessively, Kakashi proceeded to lick and suck on Sasuke's neck while his hands roamed sensually over his torso. First he brushed over the hard ridges of his abs and then drifted up to flick over Sasuke's flat nipples. All the while Kakashi continued his ministrations on his neck, and traced patterns over Sasuke's hot skin. Sasuke's breaths were coming in pants by the time Kakashi finally let his hand brush over Sasuke's straining cock. Sasuke gasped at the much-needed contact, and the two seemed to ignore Sakura completely until they heard her moan.

She had been touching herself the whole time, excited and aroused by their foreplay. One of her thumbs flicked sharply over her hardened nipples while the fingers of her opposite hand rubbed furiously at her clit.

Kakashi paused his torture of Sasuke's neck, but kept his hand moving in slow strokes over the Uchiha's cock.

"Look at Sakura," he commanded. "See how much she loves this, loves seeing me touch you, Sasuke?"

"Hn," was all that Sasuke managed to get out.

Kakashi chuckled darkly. "I think you like it too," he said before nipping at Sasuke's ear.

Kakashi shifted then, to bring his knees fully between Sasuke's, and then spread his legs wide. The action caused Sasuke's legs to spread as well, and as his body slid a few inches down Kakashi's it left him entirely exposed.

Sakura watched as Kakashi's hands disappointingly retreated from Sasuke's body and produced the small bottle of lube he'd thought to bring earlier. He reached around Sasuke, who warily observed Kakashi coat two fingers in the slick substance.

"Trust me," Kakashi encouraged Sasuke.

Kakashi's hand disappeared from Sakura's view as it slipped between their bodies, and then hooked underneath Sasuke's ass. His finger teased a circle around the opening, while Kakashi's other arm came around to embrace Sasuke across the chest.

"Sakura, come here," Kakashi directed with a nod down towards Sasuke's lap.

Understanding crossed Sakura's face, and she got up from the chair and crossed to kneel in front of Sasuke. She took Sasuke's cock into her mouth and licked while she listened to Kakashi and Sasuke above her.

"Relax Sasuke. Focus on Sakura. It will be worth it, I promise."

She felt Sasuke tense and assumed Kakashi has pushed a finger inside, but within a few moments he relaxed again. She heard him moan, and glanced up from around Sasuke's cock to see his head thrown back in pleasure. One of Sasuke's hands came down to rest on Sakura's head, and the other had reached behind him to fist in Kakashi's hair.

Sasuke's face pinched into a pained expression for a few moments as Kakashi inserted the second finger, and then his eyes shot open.

"Fuck! Kakashi, do that again," he breathed.

Sakura heard the grin in Kakashi's voice.

"That was your prostate, Sasuke."

"I don't give a fuck what it's called, just do it again."

And so he did. This time Sasuke's hips jerked and his cock hit the back of her throat. Deciding Sasuke no longer needed a distraction, Sakura retreated to her chair to enjoy the show.

She could see Kakashi's fingers pumping erotically in and out of Sasuke, and as Sasuke became more aroused, so did Kakashi. The Copy Ninja's muscles flexed as he shifted his hips, grinding his erection into Sasuke's back.

"Do you feel how much I want you Sasuke?" he muttered into the Uchiha's ear.

Sasuke groaned with and answering, "Hn."

"Do you know what comes next?"

" _Yes…"_

"If you want it, you have to tell me, Sasuke."

Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke had certainly let Sakura take control during sex before, but he had never been like this, had never so fully relinquished control. The two shinobi were grinding against each other, bodies covered in a sheen of sweat, and Kakashi had pleasured Sasuke into complete submission. Kakashi was telling Sasuke to _beg_.

And he did.

" _Fuck me, Kakashi."_

Sakura groaned at the erotic scene before her, once again working herself towards orgasm.

Kakashi pulled his fingers from Sasuke's body and nipped one last time at his ear before giving his final command.

"On your hands and knees."

Willingly now, Sasuke pulled himself off of Kakashi's lap and did as instructed. The room was small and his head was inches from Sakura as she reclined in the chair, legs spread wide for the viewing pleasure of both men.

Kakashi wasted no time in slicking up his cock and positioning it over Sasuke's entrance. With a groan he pushed gradually inside and Sasuke cried out at the mix of pleasure and pain as he took all of Kakashi's length.

Kakashi only gave him a few moments to adjust before pulling out and slamming back into Sasuke's tight hole.

"Fuck!" Sasuke cried out at the force behind Kakashi's thrust.

Grasping for something to hold onto, he reached for Sakura's legs as Kakashi pounded into him with decisive thrusts. Sakura shifted herself lower in the chair, and thanked Kami that Sasuke still had enough blood in his brain to correctly interpret her invitation.

Sasuke's tongue delved deep into her dripping entrance in time with a particularly jarring snap of Kakashi's hips, and she cried out at the sudden onslaught of pleasure.

"Fuck, Sasuke," she gasped.

She knew exactly when Kakashi angled his hips in such a way that he hit Sasuke's prostate, because she could feel Sasuke's moans as they vibrated against her core. It was a scintillating feeling, pushing her towards the precipice. Kakashi was relentless, varying his strokes for a little while. But soon he seemed to have lost patience, and hit that spot within Sasuke with every stroke.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Sasuke to fist his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. It was only about a dozen or so more thrusts before Sasuke finally pulled away from Sakura's apex to cry out with the intensity of his release. Kakashi milked the hot essence into his hand as he continued to build towards his own release.

Doing his best to catch his breath, Sasuke resumed his assault on Sakura's aching sex, licking and sucking at her clit. She looked up at Kakashi, who reached out his hand to her, covered in Sasuke's seed. Leaning forward she lapped at the salty fluid, taking Kakashi's fingers into her mouth and sucking them clean.

Sasuke then found enough control to plunge two fingers inside of her, curling them against her walls. The effect was almost instantaneous, and she came hard, her muscles squeezing around Sasuke as he gave a strong suck at her sensitive pearl.

Her release was short but powerful, and Sasuke continued to gently lick her folds, tasting her essence as Kakashi took him mercilessly.

Just as Sakura thought she could feel the first stirrings of arousal that would lead her to another release, Kakashi's thrusts became impossibly fast. He and Sasuke were both panting heavily with the effort, and with a guttural moan Kakashi pushed into Sasuke one final time. Sakura watched with fascination as his body seized, muscles taut and rippling in his lower abdomen. Kakashi's head dropped back as he rode out the high, chest heaving, before gently pulling himself from Sasuke's body.

The three of them were quiet for several minutes; the only sound was their panting breaths as they let their racing heartbeats slow. Sakura decided she was quite comfy in the worn armchair, though her legs felt like jelly. Sasuke had simply collapsed onto the hardwood floor, while Kakashi at least made the effort to fall back onto the couch to recover.

Once it seemed he could move again, Sasuke picked himself up and practically crawled onto the couch beside Kakashi. The Copy Ninja placed a lazy kiss on Sasuke's mouth and drew his arm around the Uchiha's shoulders, still catching his breath.

"Well?" Kakashi asked expectantly.

Sasuke paused a moment, pretending to consider his answer.

"I'd say it was perfect, but you didn't even cuddle with me after."

Kakashi huffed and shook his head, grinning. "Fuck you, I did all the work."

Not wanting to be left out, Sakura pulled herself up from the chair and crossed over to the two men reclining on the couch. She climbed onto Kakashi's lap and slung her legs sideways over Sasuke's, leaning into Kakashi's chest. She smiled as Kakashi kissed her forehead and brought his free hand up to stroke her hair, while Sasuke hooked his arm around her knees.

It felt amazing to simply lie in their shared embrace.

Sakura wondered what would come of out of this. They had certainly opened a new and unexpected—though fantastic—door in the last eighteen or so hours, and none of the three of them seemed to give any indication of reverting back to their former dynamic.

Would they form some sort of untraditional relationship? Would they make this a regular thing? Social constructs and labels aside, how was she going to manage to keep both of these men satisfied? It was one thing when they were taking turns with her, but now that they were all engaging in such mind blowing sex _together_ , it seemed impossible to keep up with them. Especially Kakashi. How did the man do it? Last night she and Sasuke had each had multiple orgasms before he even had one!

Her curiosity got the best of her, and before she could stop herself, she voiced her question.

"Kakashi. How the hell do you last so long?"

"Ah. It's a very important lesson, passed down to me from my sensei's sensei. 'Those who take pleasure without giving it are scum. But those who come before their partners are worse than scum.'"

There was a beat of silence before Sakura groaned, "That doesn't even make sense, they mean the same thing!" at the same time that Sasuke reached behind him for a pillow. Sakura just barely had time to duck before it connected with Kakashi's face.

"Don't ever say that again."

"I didn't hear either of you complaining about it last night. _Or_ this morning."

"I can't believe I had sex with such a moron."

"Don't lie, Sasuke, you'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Sure, but maybe I should top next time."

The pillow flew back and landed in Sasuke's face with a _thump_.

"Not going to happen."

"Well there's always the doujutsu…"

Sakura laughed out loud. Of course they would still find something to bicker about. They'd corrupted and created a monster out of Sasuke, and it appeared that more days and nights like these would be in their future. Sakura supposed dinner at Ichiraku would be more entertaining than ever now, as they struggled to keep their hands off of each other.

At the thought of Ichiraku, Sakura felt the blood drain from her face, and she had to interrupt the bickering shinobi.

"Uhh, guys? We left Naruto at Ichiraku last night. What are we going to tell him?"

"Oh, fuck."

"…I better call Tenzou, we might need his jutsu…"

She supposed they would be buying ramen for Naruto for a while.


End file.
